Anyssa vs. Alexandra
Courtney Harrison shows her devotion to her best friend, Anyssa Forson, when she threatens to break Alexandra Chadwick's nose. But a broken nose doesn't even equal the humiliation that Alexandra has to endure after Sheila and Linda exposed her as a prostitute. SCENE 1: BOSTON PIER. ANYSSA AND ALEXANDRA ARE STILL FIGHTING. (Courtney pushes Alexandra away) COURTNEY: What the hell! Are you psycho? ALEXANDRA: Who are you? And who's business is it of your's? COURTNEY: Courtney Harrison, bitch. And it's my business because Anyssa is my friend. Next time you stick your nose in business where it doesn't belong, I will break it! ALEXANDRA: Oh, I’m SO scared. ANYSSA: You should be. You crossed the wrong person. (Alexandra laughs) ALEXANDRA: Anyssa, spend A LOT of time with your family and friends. ANYSSA: What’s that supposed to mean? ALEXANDRA: You’ll see. (Alexandra smiles and leaves, leaving Courtney and Anyssa confused.) “NEXT MORNING” SCENE 2: DYLAN’S TOWNHOUSE. BARRY SPENT THE NIGHT. HE ENTERS THE KITCHEN, WHERE DYLAN IS EATING BREAKFAST. DYLAN: Morning. BARRY (yawning): Hey, Dyl. DYLAN: How are you? BARRY: OK. Are you still thinking about the news? DYLAN: Yeah, I’m kinda- (Suddenly Sheila opens the front door) SHEILA: Hey, did you watch the news last night? (Shelia smiles) DYLAN: Was that YOU and Linda who exposed Alexandra for what she is?! SHEILA: Yep! (Dylan gets up and hugs his cousin) DYLAN: Thanks, but you could be getting yourself into major trouble. (Shelia stares at Dylan and then laughs) SHELIA: Of Alexandra? No way. What could SHE do to me? SCENE 3: BEACON STREET. ALEXANDRA IS EATING BREAKFAST AT A CAFÉ. SHE NOTICES PEOPLE ARE POINTING AND WHISPERING ABOUT HER. ALEXANDRA (rolling her eyes/talking to herself): Whatever. There’s no reason to not like me just because of Libby! (Alexandra picks out and starts reading “Boston Herald”. On the front page, there is an article about Libby. However, on the bottom there is a sub-article called “BEST FRIEND/FORMER SISTER IN-LAW REVEALED AS A PROSTITUTE!”. Next to it is a picture of Alexandra!) ALEXANDRA: Oh my-Oh my god! MAN (derisively): How are your rates, Ms. Chadwick?! ALEXANDRA: Shut up! (Alexandra storms out, while people are whispering about her, laughing at her, and some even taking pictures!) SCENE 4: ATCHISON FAMILY HOUSE. LINDA IS EATING BREAKFAST. BRAD ENTERS. LINDA: Morning. BRAD: Hey! LINDA: Did you watch the news last night? BRAD: You mean you and Sheila... (Linda turns around and smiles) LINDA: That was us! (Brad hugs Linda) BRAD: Thank you, Linda. LINDA: You’re welcome. She deserved it! She married you for your money for god’s sake! BRAD: I know, I know. People always think I’m like her just because we were married. LINDA: Well, not anymore! You are gonna get your life back! A life RID of that slut! BRAD: Thank you so so much, Linda. (Linda smiles and hugs her brother again) SCENE 5: MASSACHUSETTS GENERAL HOSPITAL FAMILY ROOM. AMY IS PACING AROUND THE ROOM. CODY ENTERS. (Amy runs and hugs Cody) CODY: I am soooo sorry, Amy. I didn’t get your message until I turned on my cell in the morning. AMY: It’s fine, it’s fine. I am just so freaked out! CODY: What happened?!? (Amy and Cody sit down) AMY: Astrid, had a BABY! (Cody’s jaw drops) CODY: W-what? AMY: Through C-Section. She had no clue she was pregnant. How the hell did this happen!?! CODY: Did she go into labor last night? AMY: No, I found her collapsed on the floor in the apartment! How could she be pregnant! Oh my god, Cody! CODY: Has she seen the baby? AMY: No not yet. (A nurse enters) NURSE: Ms. Smythe, your friend woke up. She doesn’t know about the baby. Would you like to tell her? AMY: Sure. I'd rather her hear it from me. (Amy looks at Cody before walking toward Astrid’s room) (Voice of Frank Eudy: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment here on ONtv) SCENE 6: DYLANS TOWNHOUSE’S TOWNHOUSE; KITCHEN. SHEILA: I am not scared of Alexandra! She is less than nothing to me. DYLAN: Sheila, look at what Libby did when she was mad at you! Their kind stick together. Just think about what she could do to you! (Sheila looks worried) SHEILA: Honey, I have to make a call, I am going upstairs. (Shelia exits) DYLAN: Oh gosh, I think I scared Sheila. BARRY: You were just trying to protect your cousin from this mess, Dylan. It’s not your fault. (Dylan cries again) DYLAN: I’m sorry, oh gosh, I am crying again. BARRY: It’s fine, Dyl. DYLAN: I just can’t believe this mess. I hope Sheila’s going to be ok. BARRY: Me too. Dylan, I promise you, I will make sure nobody hurts you again, or your family. DYLAN: Thanks Barry. (Barry pats Dylan’s back and pulls him into his arms.) SCENE 7: DYLAN’S TOWNHOUSE; GUEST BEDROOM. SHEILA ENTERS AND IS THE ONLY PERSON IN THE ROOM. SHE GETS OUT HER PHONE. PHONE: Hey, it’s Linda Atchison, please leave me a message and I will get back to you ASAP. Thanks! SHEILA: Hey, it’s me. Please call me back. I just thought of something and I’m a little worried. Hope you’re ok. (Sheila hangs up and exits) SCENE 8: MASSACHUSETTS GENERAL HOSPITAL: ASTRID’S ROOM. AMY LOOKS THROUGH ASTRID’S ROOM WINDOW. “THE ROLE OF ASTRID MCINTYRE IS NOW BEING PLAYED BY ASHLEY JONES” (Amy enters) ASTRID (Sounding weak): Oh god, Amy, what the hell happened. The nurses won’t tell me anything. AMY: U..Um… ASTRID: I am gonna die, aren’t I. AMY: No, no. You're not gonna die. ASTRID: Amy, please tell me. AMY: You..You had a b…baby. ASTRID: Yeah right. Tell me what’s really wrong. AMY: I’m being serious. (Astrid is shocked) ASTRID: W..What!?! AMY: Yes, Amy. ASTRID: I can’t believe it! A baby?!? SCENE 9: DYLAN’S TOWNHOUSE. SHEILA IS WALKING DOWN THE STAIRS WHEN SHE SEES BARRY AND DYLAN HUGGING. SHE HIDES, OUT OF THEIR SITE. BARRY: I have to go to the restroom, Dyl. DYLAN: Ok. (Barry exits. A few seconds later Sheila enters.) SHEILA: Hey. DYLAN: Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you. SHELIA: It’s fine, I don’t wanna talk about that. So, what’s going on between you and Barry? (Dylan gives a slight smile) SCENE 10: ATCHISON FAMILY HOUSE. LINDA CHECKS HER CELL PHONE. IT SAYS “1 NEW VOICEMAIL”. (Linda checks her phone and hears Shelia’s voicemail) PHONE: Hey, you reached Shelia Harper Watkins. If you would like to leave a message about Shelia Watkins Designs please call 781-555-5555. Thanks and have a great day! LINDA: Hey, just calling you back. Hope everything is ok. Dad and Brad are out, so I’m home alone, and you can drop by if you want. See ya. (Linda puts down the phone. Suddenly, someone keeps pounding on the door. Linda figures it’s her brother and father.) LINDA: Guys, I’m coming! (Linda opens the door and gets punched in the face! The person who punched her is then revealed to be Alexandra) (Voice of Kassie DePaiva: "On the next Harpers Falls...") ASTRID (to Amy): I think I have the best name for this boy. KIMBERLY (to Libby): Since Alexandra has exposed you, I have a plan, and she won't like it! DYLAN (to Sheila): I think it's time that I move on with my life, and not mourn all the time. Alex would want that. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah